Musa
Musa is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Welcome to Magix. She is Tecna's roommate for the first three seasons. Personality and Traits She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she compromises by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they don't admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season. In Season 3, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Seasons Background Musa is from the planet Melody , where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her father, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her signature color is red. Season 1 In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since the fourth episode, The Black-Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she ran into Riven, she asked for help, but he rejected her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. Winx Club: One-Hour Premiere Special Coming Soon Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Coming September 18th... Season 2 In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common,such as they both feel like outsiders sometimes, as well as they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told her about Musa, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain but her father went against it, saying it is her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. But at the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, she was able to save him. In the end her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower where they got set up with their worst match -surprise!- she got set up with who else than the Stella? She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she decided to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less) "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor-I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Realix Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle it almost looks like Musa kissed him. Then in the end at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha spins Musa across the dance floor into Riven. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. Season 3 During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother (who had died when she was very young), or abandon that happiness and obtain the final of the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe, ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Musa plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scene would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Roc, by singing a lullaby to it. Her confrontation and reunion with possessed Riven, within the Obsidian Dimension. Season 4 Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song ("Heart of Stone"), but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. In the end, it is discovered that Jason is engaged and invites Musa to sing at his wedding. Magic Adventure Musa and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) attend to the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. They fight of the Trix when they transform the faries into toads. Musa and the Winx Club also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke of their engagement. Musa also fights of the Trix and Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the specialists. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance Civilian Musa is a girl with blackish blue hair, deep blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her daily outfit consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from Season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4 she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since season one. In season one, she had them tied in two short pigtails. At the beginning of season three, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails. By season four, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in ponytails reminescent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. Winx (Original)/Magic Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Musa_Magia1.jpg|Musa's first Winx form (Original) MusaTransformNick.PNG|Musa's Magic Charmix Outfit (Nickelodeon) Musa_Magia2.JPG|Musa's hair after the Season 3 Premiere (Original) Charmix Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Enchantix She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire, that The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. It consists of a magenta and deep orange top that has a gold connecting strap on her right shoulder. Her wings are gold with bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is puffy and the same colors as her top with gold ribbons on the edge. She sheds her magenta boots and wears gold barefoot sandals. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have traveled to their home planets. Her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix It is the magical ability to be at peace with nature. Its appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her power is "pura armonia" which translates to "pure harmony" which serves to attack and harmonically reassure people. Lovix Lovix magic is the ability to control ice. It's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Her power is "Melodia della neve" which means "melody of snow" which serves to balance and maintain defense in battle. Younger Years KidMusa.PNG|Musa as a kid Musa kid.jpg|Musa as a baby Baby Musa.png|Baby Musa and her family Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Spicy Food *'Favourite Color:' Yellow *'Favourite Hobby:' Playing and Singing *'Favourite Pet:' Golden Fish *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, when he is in a good mood *'Best Friend:' Tecna and Riven *'Favourite Movies:' Comedies and Videoclips *'Loves:' Learning to play new instruments *'Hates:' Arguing with Riven *'Favourite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, Jazz, Rock and Classical Music *'Favourite Shoes:' Sneakers *'Favourite Subject:' Musical Creation *'Favourite Spell:' Sonic Wave Transformation Sequences Trivia *The creator of Winx Club mentioned that the appearance of Musa was inspired by the actress Lucy Liu. *Musa's name may come from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration), derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. *Musa's name could also come from the short form of the word Musica, meaning Music, itself derived from the Greek word mousike, meaning "Art of the Muses". (The Muses are nine goddesses of Greek Mythology who inspire the creation of literature and arts, and who were considered as being the source of the knowledge that is contained in poetic lyrics and myths). *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stale or stinking. *Musa is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own Realm who was then at Alfea **Tecna did not travel to her own realm and received her Enchantix on Andros **Bloom did not travel to her own realm and received her Enchantix on Pyros **Stella did not travel to her own realm and received her Enchantix on Eraklyon *During the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing the planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. **Many believed Musa looked like Kozue Kaoru from "Revolutionary Girl Utena". *Musa has had the most appearance overhauls in the whole series. First her scrapped prototype design, then moved on to her short black pigtails. Then she had them lengthened. Finally, she forgoes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha *Musa's 4kids va, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Mitzi, Icy and Digit. **Interesting to note, she also provided the voice of Shiori Takatsuki, another character from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Musa01.jpg|Early Concept Art of Musa Musabloomstella.jpg|Musa had green hair in the planning stages 12445.PNG|musa happy 2.PNG|the pixies 3.PNG|singing 4.PNG|Give me a hug !! Singing ,everyone !!.PNG|Singing everyone !!! musa 's power.PNG|musa 's power Knipsel45644.PNG|happy litlle musa.PNG|litlle musa Musa en Ho - Boe.PNG|Musa and Ho - Boe Matlin.PNG|Matlin Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Fairies Category:Movies Category:Musa Category:Season 5 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters